lovesick, seasick
by valfiction
Summary: Jean X Marco fanfic where they are pirates


Jean felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomache. As he borded the ship he was so nervous he already felt seasick.

It was his first day as a pirate. He was looking around in hopes to see someone he knew, as he kept walking he felt himself smack into someone. "Hey, watch it horse face!"said a gruff voice. He looked up to see a towering pirate with a thick beard and cold, blue eyes staring down at him. "s-s-sorry." Jean stuttered as he realized the pirate's outstreched hand."Your forms..."the pirate snarled. "Oh!" Jean exclaimed as he flushed red of embarassment and placed the forms in the pirates hand and pushed past. As he boarded the ship he saw the ship's captain, Levi, with two girls and a bottle of rum. He was drunkenly singing sea shanties. Jean quickly noticed that most of the crew was drunk, drinking, or blacked out.

Jean was putting up the flag when he heard yelling from below him. Then he felt the whole ship rock. They were under attack. Jean climbed down the ladder to get to the cannon as quickly as he could.. After almost falling twice Jean managed to make it to the cannons and started firing. Captian Levi rammed the ship into the other and climed aboard. He yelled for Jean to go with him. The tall pirate with the rough beard took the cannon Jean was at and told him to go. "Pillage, kill, and kidnap!" cried Levi as he lunged for the other ship's captain with his pocket blade in hand. Jean was stunned but he attacked until most everyone was dead or tied up. The prisioners were walked back to Jean's ship. Levi told him to throw the prisioners into the cellar while he celabrated. In the line of prisoners was the other captain's youngest nephew, Marco. Jean looked at him with amazment "how could someone be so beautiful?" he thought to himself right as Marco looked at him and they met each others gaze. Jean blushed and looked away hiding his crimson complexion behind a nearby mop. Marco chuckled as Jean grabbed the other prisoners and forced them into the cellar. Last but not least was Marco, he grabbed his roped wrists and lead him down. Marco leaned into Jean's ear and whispered "you know I don't mind being tied up." Jean's eyes widened and his face went bright red and hot like a tomato on fire. Marco laughed at Jean's reaction as he untied him. Jean rushed him into the cellar and quickly locked the cellar in a flustered manner.

Most prisoners were sold as slaves or used as work hands on the ship. Marco was put in the kitchen as a cook. Everyday he would sneak Jean an extra roll after dinner in his quarters. When he wasn't cooking he was cleaning starboard bow. The ship went through a gigantic wave and launched Marco over board. "MARCOO!" Jean screamed as he ran for starboard. He jumped into the freezing water as he felt himself engulfed by ice cold darkness. As he propelled himeself upward Jean let out a cry "MARCO, MARCO WHERE ARE YOU!?". Jean could feel his fingers and toes getting numb as his body was thrown about by the waves of the raging storm. Suddenly he heard a splashing ad yelling from his left. As he spun around, the salty water stinging his eyes, he saw Marco's head bob underneath the water as his body jerked down. "MARCO IM COMING HOLD ON!" Jean screamed as he dived into the water, the pressure forcing his eyelids open. JEan looked around in panic til he saw somethig drift past. He whipped his whole body around to see marco"s body fall lifeless onto a boulder on the sea floor. He pushed his way through the water and put his arms around marco. As his lungs started to give up, wanting to gasp for air, he pushed through, his head breaking the surface of the water as he let a huge gasp. Jean panted as the cold water shorted his breath and felt as though it shrunk his lungs. He swam back to the boat as fast as he could, the waves forcing his body back but Jean kept pushing through til he made it to the ship. Jean slung Marco's body back aboard and climbed onto the ship. He started to push Marco's chest his face warming with his tears. "no, no please don't leave me" Jean whispered as he pressed his head againts Marco's cold chest, listening for his heartbeat. Jean knew what he had to do. he held Marco's nose shut and pressed his lips against Marco's softly and began to blow into his mouth an push on his chest. Jeans tears poured down his face till he got so flustered he beat Marco's chest sobbing, screaming "PLEASE, JUST WAKEUP PLEASE!". His hands came down on Marcos chest one last time, and with all his force he pushed . Suddenly Marco luchered forward spitting up water and coughing. "MARCO!" Jean yelled as he slung his arms around Marco's neck. Marco started chuckling and smiled lightly "it's ok, I'm here now, i'm ok." Maro whispered in jeans ear as he lifted him up and hugged him tightly. "I was so scared i lost you...Please don't scare me like that again." Jean murmmured through sobs as he lead Marco to his room. He lit a match and started a fire in the fireplace. Marco grabbed a blanket off Jeans bed and wrapped it around Jean as he sat on the floor. Jean pulled the blanket around Marco, wrapping his arm around Marco's waist and cuddling him.


End file.
